


Something Borrowed, Something Blue

by wanderingstoryteller



Series: No one ever said this life would be simple [12]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/F, Time Babies, Time Shenanigans, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-16 11:00:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17548421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wanderingstoryteller/pseuds/wanderingstoryteller
Summary: Due to a Tardis mess up the Doctor and the others find themselves as guests at one of her daughter's weddings considerably farther into the future. Also there is a dragon, because everything is better with dragons.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey folks. Thank you for all your wonderful responses to the last fic. When I asked what you'd like to read next there was the most interest in a fic with Missy showing up with Yaz and the Doctor's babies or one where the Doctor and Yaz meet Jenny and Vastra. Unfortunately I keep getting stuck when I try to work on those fics, I'm sure I'll work through the writers block in the next couple days. In the meantime I hope you like this one.

The Doctor was somewhat disappointed when she stepped out of the TARDIS expecting to see the Swiss Alps and was met by a very nice green lawn and Downton Abbey esc estate. She was however pleasantly surprised to  see an adult version of her daughter Shiva, hurrying across a back garden towards her. Somewhat uncharacteristically she was wearing a dark suit and her fiery hair as actually neatly braided.

“Mom, good you made it. Why are you wearing a snowsuit?”

“Um,” the Doctor was more than accustomed to showing up in the middle of things and had generally found that listening instead of speaking cleared matters up the most quickly.

Shiva frowned when she looked past her mom and saw Yaz and the other companions, also dressed for skiing. “Wait a second, you all look too young. How old am I in your timeline?”

“Fourteen.”

The Time Ladies face fell, “Damn it mom, you promised you’d be here for my wedding. Why has an earlier version of you shown up?” Although Time Lords aged differently than humans, this Shiva was probably somewhere in her thirties. 

“No idea,” said the Doctor with a shrug. “Also, your getting married? I’m so happy for you sweetheart.”

Shiva accepted the enthusiastic hug with an annoyed huff. “Listen, today is complicated enough without me having to explain to everything that one of my time traveling mothers has gotten disjointed in her timeline again. Please just put on something other than a snowsuit, act like your know what is going on, and play nice with Mina and Lucy’s families.”

“I can do that, I’m great at weddings. I even performed one once.”

“I know mom, you told me the story about Aunt Yaz’s nan’s first wedding.” She cast a worried look at Yaz, shoving her hands into her suit pants pockets. “Um, so another thing, I sort of kind of told everyone you were my third mom.”

“Huh?” 

“You don’t even need to pretend your married to Missy or anything, just introduce yourself as one of my moms.”

Yaz pushed up her ski goggles, “I feel like I’m missing something here.”

“Were on Vasca, families here normally have three parents. Mina’s parents especially don’t approve of me since I’m not an  Alukah human variant, even if I did partially grow up on Vasca. When they asked about my family, I mentioned that you were Mom’s mate and they just sort of made assumptions and I didn’t correct them.”

“I’ll do it under the condition you promise to stop calling me your evil step mother.”

Shiva made a funny face, “Aunt Yaz, I haven’t called you that since I was a kid. You can totally tell my past self she has to cut it out though.”

Jenny, wearing a pink sundress appeared at the edge of the lawn, “Shiva, guests are starting to show up. Mina says to get your ass back over to help. Also, is that Dad?”

“Yea, but she’s from earlier in the timeline can you come deal with her?”

“Sure.”

Jenny skipped across the lawn and happily hugged the Doctor as Misca hurried off. As she hugged her, the Doctor saw that Jenny had aged as well. There was no mistaking the laugh lines at the edges of her eyes now. If possible, her smile had grown even more brilliant. 

Jenny waited in the console room, sitting on the central control panel and talking happily with the TARDIS while the Doctor and the others went to change. 

Jenny frowned the moment that the Doctor and Yaz emerged.

“Yaz, you can’t wear that dress.”

“Why not? Too revealing.”

“No, it’s green. That’s a juvenile color on Vasca, at least Shiva always says it is. Only Vascans that haven’t presented a gender yet wear green.”

“Is red alright?” 

“Yea, that’s a female color.” She paused chewing on her lip in the rather adorable way she had since she was first created, “Whatever you pick, maybe go easy on the cleavage though, unless you want the other guests to stare at you.”

Yaz frowned, “Vascans have something against boobs?”

“Nah, they just don’t have mammary glands at all.”

“I thought Shiva said Vascans were human variants. Are they not mammals?”

Jenny shrugged, swinging her feet. “I think they are. The’ve got warm blood and have hair. They have live young and they do nurse them, just with their own blood. They’re kind of like psychic vampires.”

“Jenny,” chided the Doctor gently, “You know it is insulting to call them that.” Apparently she was familiar with the planet’s inhabitants and what they found offensive, she was familiar with most places.

“Well they are psychic and they do drink blood, even if it is cooked animal blood.”

“And we eat cooked animal flesh, it’s not that weird.”  

“I don’t.”

“Really?”

“Yea, I’m a vegetarian.”

That conversation was curtailed by the appearance of Graham and Ryan both wearing suits they had  found somewhere in the TARDIS. Yaz took the opportunity to go and change.

Graham was tried explain to Ryan how to do tie a Windsor knot without much success. 

“How have you never learned to do this? Anyone who’s the sort to ever wear a suit ought to know how to at least tie a tie.”

“Gran always did it for me.”

“I’m sure she tried to teach you and you just forgot. I’ll show you again properly later. For now let's just make you presentable.” His attempts to tie Ryan’s tie for him proved difficult because it was a very hard to manage the deeply familiar motions in reflection. In the end he took Ryan’s tie, loosely tied it on himself and then dropped it over his grandson’s head, helping him adjust it correctly. 

“There we are, now your cut a proper figure.”

“I feel like it’s choking me.” Ryan tugged at the knot until it loosened a little bit.

“Beats wearing heels,” said the Doctor.

“You don’t wear heels,” said Graham.

“Not in this regeneration. Anyway ties are awesome, wearing one means you’ve got an emergency bit of backup cloth in case you need to pull someone up a cliff or tie a door shut.”

“Or give your enemies an easy way to strangle you”

“You’re the one who asked me to help you put on a tie. No one is making you wear it,” said Graham.

“Nah, it’s little Shiva’s wedding. I want to look proper posh.”

Yaz reemerged in a red silk dress with a modest neckline and a shawl. The Doctor found herself slightly disappointed that Yaz had forgone another far more daring one she usually wore when they went to the National Theater in London. 

At last they set out from the TARDIS with Jenny leading the way. “First things first, you and Yaz both need a corsage since you're both part of the wedding party”

She guided them through a back gate and into the old manor house and up a flight of stairs to a bedroom that had clearly been set up as a staging area if the sheer level of clothing and other chaos in the room were any indication. 

The Doctor didn’t notice Misca sitting in the corner until she said, “Hey Mom.”

The Time Lady froze in her tracks when she realised that her daughter was holding a small wriggling bundle cradled against her unbuttoned top.

“Gran...granbabby. I have a grandbaby.”

She rushed to her daughters side, falling to her knees to reach for the infant. The baby ignored her and continued to nurse.

“Don’t move her Mom, she just latched.” 

“I have a granddaughter.” 

“Yea, you said that six months ago when Dina and I first showed her to you.” Her eyes narrowed. “Unless I haven’t showed her to you yet.”

“Timeline mixup,” the Doctor managed. She couldn’t fight the urge to reach forward and touch the babies soft cheek, breath in the incredible honeysuckle smell of an infant Time Lord. The scent was faint with Misca’s daughter, she had only a fourth of her grandmother’s blood.

“Any chance that you’re going to forgo the solid hour of cooing you made the first time.”

“Not a chance sweetheart.”

“Can you at least try. It’s Shiva’s wedding day she needs you out there to make sure Missy doesn’t murder her future in laws.

“But there’s a baby, a tiny perfect baby.”

“She’ll still be tiny, perfect and prone to spitting up after the wedding. Keep it together Mom. Put on a corsage and get out there.”

 

Jenny was helping Jaz pin a corsage to her dress when a pointy eared white haired young woman in a wedding dress embroidered with red roses poked her head in the room. She was tall and willowy with skin paler than even a twenty first century Icelander. Her eyes were a stunning violet and well emphasized by the careful application of mascara.

“Ah there you are Doctor. Shiva was worried you got lost, distracted, or wandered off on some sort of adventure.” 

When her gaze moved on to her future sister in law, an odd expression crossed her face before she looked away quickly.

“Don’t make that face Mina. My sister has tits too, I’m sure you’ve seen them.” 

“Never seen her do that with them.” 

“Yes thank you very much for reminding me that my entire species’ reproductive cycle is apparently considered weird on your planet.”

“I try.” Something about both women’s tones suggested a deep level of familiarity and even fondness. 

Mina grabbed the Doctor’s arm, linking it with own, “Come one Doc, you’re not leaving poor Shiva to face the wolves alone anymore. I’ve been playing interference between her and my parents as long as I can but I really need to go greet other guests”.

She clearly hadn’t realized there had been a timeline mix up, she seemed stressed enough that the Doctor decided against complicating her day. As they walked, the Doctor thought she saw a flicker of motion in the shadows of the hallway out of the corner of her eye but for once didn’t go to investigate. It was the day of her daughters wedding after all. Other adventures could wait. 

The front lawn of the manor house was crowded with people, metal folding chairs, white rental tents and a surprising number of epic hats. Vascan’s might be a long way from their earlier human origins but somehow their culture had managed to take the British wedding hat tradition to the stars.  

The hats did at least make it easier to tell the male and female Vascans apart, at least Yaz assumed that it was the females who were wearing the church lady hats. She didn’t actually have any evidence to confirm that. While Jenny had described them as psychic vampires, they looked a lot more like elves to her, and it wasn’t just the ears. As a general rule Vascans tended towards tall slender builds with very fine features and wore their hair long. Legolas would have blended in nicely.

She did notice a few people who appeared to be other forms of human variants. While there was a table laid out mostly with glasses filled with red liquid. There also appeared to be white wine and lemonade. No nibbles, or at least no one had brought out the nibbles yet. Graham and Ryan quickly veered off towards the refreshment table with Jenny but Yaz remained loyally at the Doctor’s side. 

She spotted Missy right away. It was hard to miss her, she had what was unquestionably the greatest hat of all. She may very well have stolen if from Julie Andrews. It was white and flouncy and really should have com with a compliment of dancing animated penguins.

The three Vascan elders she was talking to looked somewhere between utterly terrified and fascinated. Shiva was at her side and appeared to have a hand on her arm, as if she were making sure she couldn’t lunge at anyone. 

When Shiva turned to look at them there was a look of intense relief on her face. She took her fiance's hand happily and ushered forward Yaz and the Doctor forward with her other arm. “Mrs. Kaplan, Mr. Kaplan, Mr. Kaplan let me introduce my other two moms, Jasmine Khan and the Doctor. Mom, these are Misca’s parents.”

The female Vascan, who was wearing a purple hat that almost, but not quite, rivaled Missy’s, offered her hand. “So nice to finally meet you both. I was starting to think she’d made you up.”

“I’ve very real, at least I think I am,” said the Doctor.

Mrs. Kaplan didn’t seem to know what to make of that. “It’s been a shame you weren’t able to help with the wedding planing and all, but I understand it must be a bit awkward, what with being divorced from your third mate at all.”

The Doctor felt her internal hackles rise. She'd dealt with women like Mrs. Kaplan before, they were usually part of things like the Village Green Preservation Society, perfect, prim and deeply judgemental of all who would dared go against the way of things. 

To her credit, Missy actually spoke before the Doctor could. 

“Oh, we’ve been divorced for ages. We’ve gotten over any awkwardness long ago. We’re practically friends these days.” 

“I hope it was equitable, although it does sound like you practically raised your daughter alone. No wonder the poor thing turned out so unconventional.”

Missy drew back, puffing up a bit like a cat, “Unconventional?”

“I certainly don’t mean it as a bad thing. It’s not every woman who’d be open minded enough to marry two women who’d already gone before the gods and the world and wed as a pair of only two. Honestly I don’t know why the priestess let them do it, they should have been turned away until they could return with a proper third,  but that’s the state society is in. If anything, I’m grateful that your daughter is finally making honest women of my daughter and her wife.”

“Mom!” Mina looked as tense as an angry cat herself. Shiva laid a hand on her fiance’s shoulder in an attempt to calm her and whispered something in her ear. Mina didn’t seem to hear her. She was too busy staring at her mother. “You promised you wouldn’t be difficult, today of all days.”

“I’m not being difficult.”

“Yes you are. You’ve managed to insult all of my future mother in laws and my fiance in less than two minutes.”

“I’ve done no such thing. I thought I was being very complimentary.”

The moment was saved by the sudden arrival of another young Vascan in a wedding dress with cherry blossoms on it. As far as Yaz could tell she was almost indistinguishable from Mina, save that she was a bit shorter and more round faced.

She grabbed the Doctor’s arm in much the same way that Mina had, “Doctor, Yaz, you must come meet my parent before the ceremony.” She didn’t reach for Missy but she looked at her. “You too Missy, they’ll be so happy to see you again.”

The Doctor let herself be tugged away. She knew herself well enough to know that she was likely to say something very unkind to Mina’s mother if she were allowed to remain. 

Lucy’s parents proved to be a bit more likeable. It was mildly hilarious when one of Lucy’s fathers tried to hug Missy after doing so to the Doctor and Yaz. 

Missy took a rapid step back, looking at the man as if he were a wet dog and he gave up the attempt. 

“I’m so happy my daughter if finally getting properly married.”

Lucy tensed, her pretty lips pursing, “Dad, I’m already properly married. I’m just getting married again.”

“I hear you sweetie, and I know you said you were happy when you just had one wife, but really you will be so much happier when you have a proper family.”

Her mother nodded enthusiastically. “Yes sweetie, your Dad and I had a lot of good years when it was just the two of us, but we weren’t complete until we found your other dad. We certainly weren’t able to have you until then.”

“I know, please don’t tell the whole story,” begged Lucy. “It always takes you an hour and the ceremonies starting soon.”

“We just want you to be happy honey,” said her other dad. 

Shiva glanced at her watch, “Speaking of the ceremony, we need to get to the arch.” She held out a hand to both her fiances and each took one and began a hasty retreat.

“Wait,” called the Doctor, “Do I um, need to do anything for the ceremony?”

“Just stand in the circle, it will be self explanatory.” 

Yaz, Missy and the Doctor didn’t actually have much to say to Lucy’s parents so they wandered off. 

“Honestly, this is what I get for letting her play so much with human variant children when she was little,” siad Missy with a sigh. “At least she choose a long lived species, she’ll have a good two hundred years before she’s widowed.”

“You’re being very grim on our daughter’s wedding day.”

“I’m just looking ahead. How many times have you buried human lovers? Forgive me if I ‘m not eager to see my daughter heartbroken before her first regeneration.”

“You broke my heart in our first life and you didn’t have to die to do it.”

“Sometimes I think you’re crueler than I could ever dream of being Theta Sigma.”

Yaz was feeling deeply uncomfortable. She caught sight Misca crossing the lawn arm and arm with another woman. She waved at her and the two Tycans diverted to them. 

Misca’s mate, a  young alpha with short black hair and warm blue eyes was holding their baby in a sling. The terrible fever lesions that the Doctor had once seen on her adolescent face had faded to long jagged scars that marred her attractive face and every bit of exposed skin. For an instant all the Doctor could see was the nearly dead child she’d once carried from a house of death. 

It briefly occured to the Doctor wonder how the baby had been sired, especially as the severity of Dina’s blue fever scars meant she was surely sterile. She also knew she had no right to ask.

When the Doctor held out her arms longingly for the baby, Dina eased the fussing infant from her sling into her grandsire’s arms. 

“Carefull, she’s already spat up on my shirt once since she nursed.”

The Doctor barely heard her as she accepted the baby, “Come to grandma darling. On you are wonderful, so absolutely completely brilliant.” 

The baby began to glow as the Doctor cradled her. 

Neither Misca nor her mate appeared surprised. 

“She only ever does that for you,” said Misca. “Even when I was pregnant, the only time my stomach glowed was when you put your hand on it.”

“She knows her grandma, don’t you darling,” She kissed the baby's forehead, breathing in her wonderful scent. Love blossomed inside of her like ink spreading out in water. She had lived so very, very long but this was only the second time she’d ever held a grandchild. No matter how much she lived, no matter how tired or bitter she became, life had a way of drawing her back in. 

Almost distantly she heard Dina say, “Are you sure she’s an earlier Doctor, she’s acting just like she always does.”

“Yea, look at Yaz, her hair isn’t greying yet.”

“My hair goes grey?” Yaz wasn’t sure how she felt about that.

“It suits you when it does,” said Misca kindly.

The sound of a distant fiddle rheel caught all of their attention. 

“I think they’re finally starting. Best get you to the arch,” said Misca.


	2. Chapter 2

As they walked, the Doctor kept glancing around. “Are any of your other sisters coming?”

“Afraid not, the twins tried to make it but they’re busy helping UNIT with an abominable snowman problem. They take their Defenders of Earth duties very seriously. Vishnu had an important vote with the High Council of Time Lords and couldn’t get out of it. As for Cassandra...well none of us have seen her since she and Shiva had that huge fight.”

It was a strange thing to learn two of her daughter’s names before she even met them. She tried not to overthink it. She’d see them all in good time.  

There actually was an arch, with flowers and ivy and everything. Beneath it was a large circular tiled area. There was a central circle that encompassed three smaller circles. There were three outflowing spirals that led to three other circles, each with three smaller circles within. It almost reminded Yaz of the few bits of Gallifreyan script she had seen.

It was fairly self evident that the three people getting married were supposed to stand in the middle and the parents in the outer spirals. She couldn’t help but wonder what Vascans did if any of the parents were dead or couldn’t attend, did they just leave spaces empty or have someone else fill in? Could Vascan’s even get married if their parents didn’t agree?

A stoute and kind faced priestess was waiting to perform the ceremony. She rather reminded Yaz of the Vicar of Dibley, just with flowing white robes. She told everyone to join hands and began to give a long winded blessing. Missy scowled but let the Doctor and Yaz each take one of her hands.

When her initial blessing was done, the priestess gave the three women at the center a complex set of silk ribbons and then took one end of each ribbon to one of the parents. The other couples began to walk, somewhat like the way people would around a maypole lifting and lowering the ribbons so they twisted and braided. There was also music, something involving a pipe and drum.

Missy’s scowl was deepening. She always had hated doing anything that she personally found silly. A warning look from the Doctor kept her from saying anything. The final result of the braiding looked a bit like a tangle of ribbons to Yaz but it was apparently satisfactory. The priestess used the cord to bind all three young woman's hand together.

They held up their hands and there was loud applause. They kissed in a sequences, Shiva and Mina, Mina and Lucy, and finally Lucy and Shiva. There was a half moment of peace when the ceremony was done and then the sky cracked open and chaos erupted. A huge flying lizard burst forth from a glowing slash in the sky spewing fire in all directions.

“You said you took care of the Chronos Dragon!” Mina hissed at Shiva.

“I thought I did.” Shiva yelled back. “Mom, Aunt Yaz, Mom.  Get my inlaws and the other guests to safety. I have to go get the dragon repellent from my TARDIS”

With Missy’s help, the Doctor and Yaz began to herd the priestess and Shiva’s parent in laws towards the relative safety of the stone manor house. Missy looked gleeful about the entire business, especially as she got to shove Mrs. Kaplan.

The dragon swooped down and set the  entire arch alight. The priestess tripped and went down hard. She cried out when she tried to stand. Yaz go under one of her arms and tried to drag her to her feet. The woman was heavy. The Doctor moved to help her. They had only made it a few steps when the dragon landed in front of them with a earth shattering whump. It was huge and really did look like it had escaped from a children’s story book.

The Doctor scrambled to get her sonic out of her suit coat. “Easy girl, easy, you don’t want to eat us. We taste terrible, really we do, and you don’t want to get out clothes caught in your teeth.”

The dragon snorted and started to stomp towards them.

“Hey! Hey you, you big lizard.” An empty wine glass from the refreshment table smashed against the dragons back.

Jenny looked very small standing there in her pretty sundress with an arm full of champagne flutes.

“Get her inside,” the Doctor hissed at Yaz and left her to haul the priestess on her own. With the dragon distracted, the Doctor was able to slowly move closer to it, scanning carefully.

Jenny very quickly realized that while she had succeeded in getting the dragons attention, that might not be a good thing.

Smoke began to leak from the beasts nose as it prepared to roast her. She took off running just in the nick of time. She dove behind a hedge as the air where she had just been standing vaporized.

“Leave my sister alone!” Misca stormed across the lawn, chairs and tables rising up in her wake.

The dragon turned towards her, mouth glowing.

In one swipe of her arm, Misca sent half the tablecloths at it in a wave. When the great creature belched forth flames, the white cloth ignited. Misca clenched her hands and the burning cloth wrapped around the dragon. It screached and opened its wings leaping back into the sky.

The Doctor was rapidly tapping at her sonic, “Misca get it back down low. I’ve almost gotten it.”

“Gotten what?”

“You’ll see.”

Misca send a barrage of chairs at the dragon infuriating it and bringing it swooping back at her. The wave of fire it spat at Misca was stopped by an invisible shield. The dragon landed and began to slowly stalk towards her, breathing flame as it went.

“Mom please hurry, I can’t. I can’t hold this.”

“Got it!”

The Doctor sent a barrage of green light at the dragon. It let out a cry of pain and began to writhe. Misca threw her arms wide, throwing her shield outwards and sending the dragon’s flames back over it.

There was a horrible screaming sound and then nothing but the crackled of flames. Jenny and Misca both came to join the Doctor.

“That fucking hurt!” A furious young woman with hair the color of the dragons blood red scales stood up from the ashes. Her pale skin was smudged nearly black but there was no mistaking how naked she was.

She stormed towards the Doctor. In her human form she was considerably less intimidating. “Turn me back!”

“No chance. You just tried to roast my daughter’s entire wedding party.”

“She broke my heart!”

As if on cue, Shiva came running back across the lawn carrying what really did look like a large spray bottle. Her wives were a few steps behind her, each also carrying spray bottles.

“Fafnir you fucking bitch. I thought it was you.”

The naked woman crossed her arms and glared. “Yea and I’m not sorry either. I’m happy I ruined your wedding.”

Shiva pointed the bottle at her menacingly, “Well you didn’t, the ceremony went off without a hitch. Why would you want to ruin my wedding anyway?”

“Because you left me for those two vampire tramps.”

“Fafnir, I didn’t leave you for them, I didn’t even meet them until after we broke up. I left you because you kept doing possessive crazy shit like this.”

“I can’t help it, I love you.”

Shiva lowered the bottle and her voice softened, “That’s not an excuse, you said you were going to get counseling.”

The dragon scuffed her feet in the charred grass. “I did, but then I heard you were getting married and well…”

“You can’t do this again Fafnir. You need to keep getting help. You could have really hurt someone this time.”

“I know...I’m sorry.” She started to cry, salty tears leaving clean lines down her smudged face.

“I’ll get the Doctor to take you home.”

“Alright,” she had her arms wrapped very tightly around herself and her shoulders slumped.

In a surprisingly chivalric move, Shiva slipped off her suit coat and draped it around the crying woman’s shoulders before quickly stepping back.

Mina tugged her wife’s arm. “Wait, does this mean we don’t get to mace her?”

“No macing,” said Shiva firmly.

Mina pouted but didn’t argue.

Her other wife continued to watch the dragon warily. “How do we make sure she doesn’t do this again?”

“I’ll take care of that.” The Doctor took a few steps closer to the dragon. Very gently she reached out and used two fingers to tilt up her tear stained face. “I’m sorry but I’m going to have to trap you in your human form until I’m sure you won’t try to hurt my daughter again.”

“But I can’t even fly like this.”

“I know. If you ever want to fly again you need to work on your anger issues. Now where am I taking you. Do you have family or friends?”

“I’ve got a clan.”

“Alright, walk back with me to the TARDIS and I’ll drop you off.”

 

Somewhat to Yaz’s surprise, the wedding reception actually still happened, even if it mostly consisted of people sitting around stunned. Even on Vasca, angry ex girlfriends descending upon wedding parties in the shape of a dragon was a bit of a shock.

Mrs. Kaplan proven to have nerves of steal, even in the face of nearly dying and losing her truly atrocious hat. She quickly took charge of getting the food and drink brought out, a set of portable speakers set up and otherwise getting things back to normal. Misca was able to use her psychic abilities to return everything that had not been singed to its original place.

Missy stayed just long enough to determine there wouldn’t be any more excitement and then hugged her daughter and left.Yaz was relieved to find that Ryan and Graham were alright. During the initial attack they and Dina had helped the other guests to get to safety. Graham had had the sense to realize that the manor house even had a basement and had gotten the others to shelter there. If the Doctor and her daughters hadn’t been able to subdue the dragon they would have probably been safe here.

If they hadn’t, Dina had been ready to jump them all away with a modified wrist strap she wore, although it wouldn’t have been a pleasant or particularly safe trip. She carried the device only as a last resort.

Yaz settled in with Misca, Dina and Jenny at one of the only mildly damaged tables. She had been very happy to find that there were solid food options in the form of tiny sandwiches for the non Vascan guests. There was also wine, which she was very happy about as well.

When Misca’s baby began to fuss, the Tycan glanced around at the few remaining guests and declared, “Screw it, we just dealt with a dragon, this really won’t be the weirdest thing anyone has seen today.” Then she draped a shawl over herself and set about nursing her daughter.

“I’m guessing your own wedding involved fewer dragons,” said Yaz.

“Dina and I are not married,” said Misca.

“Although I am still trying to change her mind,” said Dina warmly. She was looking at her mate as if she held all the beauty in the universe.

“I know darling, but we can’t, at least not on the second moon of Tyco, not with how the laws have changed. I love you more than life itself, but I’m still not entering into a legal agreement where I need your written permission to open a bank account or get heat suppressants.”

“Wait, I thought omegas could still own property and get birth control on Kepler,” said Yaz.

“I still can more or less, but a law was passed a couple years ago that gave alphas control of their omega spouses’ property. I’ve never seen my mom angrier. There were a lot of protests but nothing changed. For the moment, at least, unmarried omegas can still control their own affairs, but the conservatives keep trying to push guardianship laws through the lunar parliament.”

“It won’t pass,” said Dina without conviction.

“You said that about the marriage laws.” She glanced at Yaz. “Honestly if it weren’t for my parents or Dina’s grandparents we wouldn’t go back at all. We’re basically raising Marget on Shiva’s TARDIS. I don’t want her growing up in an environment like our home moon has become.”

“That really sucks,” sometimes there wasn’t much else to be said. Yaz noticed the Doctor walking towards the table and stood to greet her. It felt good to hug her mate and share a brief kiss after such an exhausting day.

“Successful dragon relocation?”

“Yea, she’s back with her clan. They were worried about her.”

“Good,” she took the Doctor’s hand and led her to come sit at the table.

The Doctor’s was briefly distracted by the plate of food that Yaz had prepared for her and then her attention was again riveted to the baby.

Misca handed her over after she’d been burped. Yaz had never seen the Doctor content to sit still as long as she did when she was holding her glowing granddaughter. The baby either instinctively trusted her or was just ready for a nap.

“She’s got so much rift energy in her,” murmured the Doctor. “Was she born on Shiva’s TARDIS?”

“Born, carried, and made,” giggled Jenny who hadn’t said much until that point.

Misca gave her sister an annoyed look. “What would you know about how she was made?”

“You went into heat, holled up in your room on the TARDIS with Dina for a couple days and then a few weeks later loudly announced, and I quote, “Shit I’m pregnant.” Certain assumptions can be drawn.”

“Damn ship is always meddling,” said Misca.

“Medling?” asked Yaz confused.

“We think our TARDIS must have somehow healed the damage my childhood bout of blue fever caused me. I was always told my psychic centers were too damaged for me to be able to sire, so Misca and I never took precautions. Then after being together for years, the first time Misca and I messed around on the TARDIS, Margret happened,” explained Dina.

“TARDISes are like that. Mine sort of caused my last wife.”  said the Doctor. When everyone looked at her oddly she added, “long story.”

The sound of a horn got everyone’s attention and they went to go see the brides off. The Vascan tradition of throwing firecrackers at the newlyweds during their escape was definitely a fun one. Shiva and her wives made it to the waiting car and departed.

“They didn’t want to take Shiva’s TARDIS?” Yaz asked Jenny.

The blond Time Lady shook head head, “Nah, they said they wanted a break from everything for a bit. We all live on the TARDIS most of the time, so I get it.”

Yaz was beyond exhausted by the time the Doctor finished bidding goodbye to everyone and they could return to the TARDIS. Graham had actually dozed off in a chair before the Doctor said they could go. Ryan on the other hand had been very successfully flirting with one of Mina’s cousins. Apparently the woman had been very impressed with how heroic he had been in helping everyone escape the dragon.

“You get her number?” asked Yaz with a grin as they walked back around the house to where their own time ship waited.

“Yea.” Ryan looked very pleased with himself. “And I got the Doctor to fix up my phone ages ago so it can text across time and space. I wouldn’t fancy the roaming charges otherwise.”

The Doctor was very quiet that night as she and Yaz got ready for bed. When they lay down Yaz asked.

“So what does it feel like to be a grandmother.”

“As overwhelming as it did the first time. I can still remember the first time I held Susan. Some moments never burn anly less brightly no matter how much time passes. ”

“Someday you should tell me about her.”

“I will my darling, there are so many things I have to tell you. Tonight though, tonight I just want to hold you. Is that alright?”

“Of course.”

And as they had many times before they fell asleep in each others arms.  


End file.
